Pluto Takes a Bath
by kingdomkey0703
Summary: Parody of Gary Takes a Bath from Spongebob Squarepants. What happens if Sora was ordered to take Pluto a bath? Read and find out! Please R&R!


_**Pluto Takes a Bath**_

Hello, guys! This is the parody of Gary Takes a Bath from Spongebob Squarepants. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor the

-KH-

"Sora, I have a favor for you." King Mickey said. You see, Sora, Riku and Kairi are sent to Disney Castle for a vacation or something, right now, Sora was summoned by King Mickey.

"What is it?" Sora asked as he leans forward to the Mouse King.

"I want you to..."

"Yes?" Sora leans forward.

"Take Pluto..."

"What?" Sora leans forward again.

"A Bath." Mickey finishes his sentence as Sora falls down.

"Take Pluto a bath?" Sora asked in disbelief.

Mickey nods. "Donald and Goofy are on patrol while Riku and Kairi are helping the others for the festival in town. Can you do it?"

"Sure! Besides, I'm not that busy." Sora stated.

"I should warn you about Pluto, he's really mischievous, so, be careful." Mickey warned.

"Pssh... What can a messenger dog do?" Sora said, giving King Mickey a thumbs up.

"But still, you better be careful." Mickey stated as he writes something on a piece of paper. "You can go now." After that, Sora left the library. What can a messenger dog do? Pluto is just a loyal dog; he can't be really mischievous, right? Sora puffs his chest as he enters Pluto's room. He saw Pluto there, sitting at his favorite bed.

"Pluto! Looks like it's that time again: bath time!" Sora announced. Pluto's pupils shrink as he heard Sora's announcement. "Come on, let's go get the water started." Sora stated, walking away. Pluto didn't move, making Sora come back with bored eyes. "You're gonna have to get in that tub, Pluto." Pluto didn't move again. "Now, Pluto, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way." Sora suggested but Pluto still didn't move. "Or the medium way, or the semi-medium-easy-hard way, or the sorta hard way with a touch of awkward-easy-difficulty-challenging way." Sora said. Pluto didn't move a budge as Sora narrowed his eyes. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?"

_Narrator: Two minutes later_

Sora chuckles evilly as he takes out a new pet ball. He walks towards Pluto, who was sitting on the ground. "Pluto! Check out this new toy! Fetch!" Sora exclaimed as he throws the ball while Pluto follows it. The ball boomerangs back to Sora, making Sora look confuse. He reads the box of the pet ball. "New boomerang pet ball: Really Works! Hmmm." He reads it out loud. Sora throws the box and walks away. Unknown to him, the box boomerangs back to Sora, who was walking away, and hits Sora on the head, making Sora fall down.

_Narrator: A few minutes later_

Sora ties the bomb on his chest and runs towards Pluto. "Pluto! There's a bomb strapped to my chest! It's gonna explode in 3 seconds unless you take bath!" Sora shouted but Pluto just gives him bored eyes. "Please..." Sora pleaded. After that, the bomb exploded.

_Narrator: One minute later_

After cleaning the dirt on his body, Sora walks towards Pluto. "I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages." Sora said while waving his hands. A shower comes up; later on, two soaps was shown, then, Kairi smiling at him, beautifully. Sora and Pluto did a double-take. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Sora muttered, blushing and walking away while Pluto just stares at him.

_Narrator: So much later the old narrator got tired of waiting and they have to hire a new one_

Sora walks towards Pluto, who was sitting next to the royal phone. Sora grabs the phone and types the number. "Hello, Fancy French Restaurant? I've got a naughty dog here who won't take bath." Sora said through the phone. A few seconds later, Sora got a response. "What? Can you say that again?" Pluto walks away. "Slow down. It's like your speaking some other language!" Sora hangs up.

_Narrator: (Sighs) A few minutes later_

"Hey Pluto! How 'bout some leap frog?" Sora suggested. Pluto nods and ducks for Sora to jump. "Weehee!" Sora shouted as he jumps over Pluto. After that, Sora ducks and secretly aims at the bathroom. "Ok, your turn." Sora said. Pluto lands on Sora's back. Unknown to Pluto, Sora forcefully throws him towards the bathroom but he accidentally throws Pluto towards the wall. A few minutes later, Pluto was all bandaged up as Sora walks towards him. "Hey Pluto! How 'bout some leap frog?" Sora suggested. His response was Pluto hitting him on the head with a cane.

_Narrator: Another few minutes later_

Sora brings out a munny and walks towards Pluto. "I've got a crisp munny here for the next fella to take a bath in this castle!" Sora said, showing Pluto the munny. Donald comes in, taking a bath, then, takes the munny and leaves.

_Narrator: One minute later_

"Ya-da-da-da..." Sora sang while he tap-dances. "Ya-da-da-da... Ya-da-da... Ya-da-da-da... Ya-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da... Ya-da-da-da-da-da-do!" Sora finished with a clap and poses while breathing heavily. Pluto just stares at him, making Sora sit in fetal position. "That didn't work either, huh?" Sora muttered.

_Narrator: Two minutes later_

Sora runs towards Pluto, wearing a pirate hat and an eye patch, he was also holding a map. "Pluto! Pluto!" Sora called as Pluto faces him. "Look what I found! It's an old pirate treasure map revealing a location of buried pirate treasure in this very castle!" Sora said, showing Pluto the 'map'. "Come on, boy, let's go get that treasure! Whoo! Ok, Pluto, now 40 paces to the left. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10..." Sora counted his steps while Pluto follows behind him.

_Narrator: 14 steps later_

"24, 25, 26, 27..." Sora pauses because he was already near the X mark. Actually, it was the door to the bathroom. "40." Sora lied as he steps in front of the door. "The treasure must be in here!" Sora whispered to Pluto. Sora opens the door. "Wow, Pluto, look! A pirate treasure chest!" Sora exclaimed as he shows Pluto the chest. It was shaped like a bath tub with went paint.

"Bark." Pluto barked, making Sora jumped a little.

"Why no, Pluto, this isn't the bathtub." Sora said, kicking the brown paint near the bathtub. "It's treasure!" He picks up two soaps and shows it to Pluto. "Look, dabloons." He puts the two soaps down near Pluto. "Don't drop 'em..." Sora said as he takes out a rubber ducky. "Look at this brooch!"

"Bark." Pluto barked while staring at Sora with bored eyes.

"I don't know what a messenger dog would want with a brooch! Now why don't you just get into the tub!" Sora shouted out of blue, throws his hat and eye patch and grabs Pluto and throws him towards the bathtub. Unknown to Sora, Pluto was hanging on Sora's arm. Sora notices this and grabs him. "Get in the tub!" He throws Pluto towards the bathtub but Pluto hangs on Sora's head. He tries to throw Pluto towards the bathtub again. "Get in the tub!" Pluto hangs on Sora's back. Sora grabs Pluto again throws him to the bathtub. "Get in the tub..." Still unsuccessful, Pluto hangs on Sora's leg. "In the tub!" Sora throws Pluto again but the dog hangs on Sora's face. Sora grabs Pluto. "**IN THE TUB!" **Sora shouted and throws Pluto towards the bathtub. He throws Pluto perfectly but time seems to stop and Pluto mysteriously appears beside Sora. Sora's eye twitches and grabs Pluto. Unknown to Sora, Pluto holds on the floor. "Now, Pluto, are you gonna get in the tub or am I gonna have to..." Sora pulls Pluto so hard, they were sent up and sticks on the ceiling. (Thanks to Pluto's claws, they were stuck on the ceiling while Sora hangs on Pluto's feet)

Sora looks down and gulps. "Uh... Pluto, could you... uh." Pluto shakes his left foot, making Sora lose his grip on Pluto's left hand. "Pluto, no!" Pluto shakes his other foot as Sora loses his grip and falls down. "Pluuuutoooo!" Sora screamed as he falls down. Luckily, he landed on the bathtub. "Alright, Pluto, you have dooped, and/or, frustrated me for the last time. So, if I can't get you to come to the bath, I'll just have to bring the bath come to you." Sora said as he brings out a water gun out of nowhere and gets water for the water gun. He runs towards the living room and sees Pluto, reading a newspaper while seating on a chair. "Psst Pluto." Sora said, making Pluto look at Sora. "Bath delivery." Pluto widens his eyes as Sora shoots water at him. Instead of Pluto, Sora cleaned the chair. Pluto runs towards the kitchen.

"Come back, Pluto. I have something to _chair _with you." Sora said, following Pluto. He shoots water at Pluto but once again he misses Pluto and cleaned the dishes instead. Pluto runs outside. "Now _Dish _is more like it." Sora said and follows Pluto outside. "_Water _you waiting for, Pluto?" Pluto barks in a tree, making Sora reach for a ladder and climbs at the tree. "Aww, stuck in a tree? It's time to clean up your act, Pluto." After that, Sora shoots all of the water. After he shoots all of the water, Sora realizes it's only a gramophone playing a record of Pluto's barks. "Oh no! I bathed Pluto too hard and removed his skin. The King is going to kill me for this." Sora said. Pluto takes the ladder off the tree, barking. "Pluto! Bring that ladder back this instant." The ladder falls down. "I am really not amused, mister. You are going to take a bath, and you are going to get clean right now." Sora ordered.

"Bark." Pluto barked.

"I am _so _the boss of you!" Sora shouted, wagging a finger at Pluto.

"Bark."

"It may be a free world, but you live in King Mickey's castle under his rules!"

"Bark."

"He did so! He told me to take you a bath!"

"Bark."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me. You will do what I say when I say." Sora said. Pluto walks towards a mud puddle. "What are you doing? I am talking to you, mister." Pluto walks closer to the puddle. "Do not go near that mud puddle!" Pluto walks closer. "Pluto, the messenger dog, do you hear me? I am giving you three seconds to get away from that mud puddle. One." Pluto walks closer. "Two." Pluto leans forward. "Two in a half..." Pluto leans even closer. "Don't make me say three." Pluto leans closer. "Pluto! Pluto! Pluto!" Sora accidentally misplaces his knee and falls down. "Pluuuutoooo!" Sora falls on the mud puddle, making him very muddy. "I'm a dirty boy."

_Narrator: Three minutes later_

"Bark." Pluto barked.

"Yeah, yeah, Pluto. I'm getting behind my ears." Sora grumbled, wiping the soap behind his ear. Pluto grins.

-KH-

That's all folks! I hope you had a good laugh! Please R&R!

See ya!


End file.
